A whole new world
by TheDome9999
Summary: Nira is a girl that isn't very popular. Her life isn't all too wonderful, until that one day. Her life gets completely turned around as she finds herself in a forest she doesn't know. A forest with giant creatures she never saw. And a very confused Blake who never would have thought that somebody didn't know about Pokémon.
1. A mysterious awakening

My life was really bad.

I had no friends, not even an enemy or someone to dislike me.

Teachers barely knew I was on their classroom, and they decided to ignore me since my grades were pretty bad as well.

I didn't get any girl to be my friend since I am not what you would call a 'girly' type of.. Well... Girl.

My usually dark clothes and asymmetrical, curly, dark red hair would make people look at me and think stuff such as 'this girl is nothing but trouble'. Maybe they are right.

I didn't get the boys' attention either, they prefer bitchy, cute, white girls with lots of makeup not only on their faces, since there are some girls that like putting that nasty stuff on their cleavage as well to make it look bigger. Gross.

I was, as a summary, invisible to everyone.

That is why I don't know how to feel right now, since I woke up in a forest I have never ever seen before, specially since I live in a city with not a single forest around.

That's it. I'm lost. And no one will notice. Is that a good or a bad thing? ... Well, for now, it is good.

As I start walking I look at my surroundings slowly and doing my best to hear if there is anything or anyone that might be dangerous near.

Silence. Silence. Leaves rustling. Silence. Wait, leaves rustling?

Starting to feel slightly anxious, I look quickly around, trying to find the source of the noise, not having any luck. Ah, having a small anxiety attack in the middle of a forest that is in the middle of nowhere, how lovely. And I will probably die either attacked by some weird shit or simply because I will get lost in here and wander until I go mad and try to kill myself. Yes.

Was my life bad? Now it is even worse.

I try my best to ignore the noise and prefer thinking that it is all my imagination as I walk around trying to find a path or way out.

The noise gets way closer so I turn around. And I fucking regret doing such thing.

On the floor, a green, giant, caterpillar slowly slides in a way too fucking creepy way. It stops and looks at me with its giant yellow and black eyes.

If I say it is a giant caterpillar, I am not exaggerating. That shit is the size of the half of my whole arm.

Now, Nira. It is not the moment to freak out... Aaand I'm freaking out.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT THING?!"

The next things happened so unexpectedly and quick that it was all like a blur; I was so distracted that the only thing I could hear was a guy's voice shouting something that even if I understood the words, I had no idea what it meant.

"Treecko, Razor Leaf!"

POV Change; Earlier that day.

My name is Blake, I'm 18 and the most boring person in whole Kalos, Heck the world probably.

Why you ask? Well, every child gets a Pokémon at the age of 10. They then go out on an adventure to fill the Pokédex, become the champ or other things they want to accomplish.

Yeah, EVERY child. Guess what. I'm 18. 18! And have I gotten a Pokémon? Of course not. BUT, today professor Sycamore told me to come to his lab today! Maybe I will get a Pokémon now.

At least I hope so. I make myself ready to go, eat breakfast and say goodbye to my parents. Yes, I live by my parents. At least for now.

Either, I get a Pokémon today, or I'm gonna get a job over in Hoenn. I honestly don't want to work there, but hey, It's freaking 10.000 Pokédollar per mmonth. That's a lot.

But enough of that. I open the door and step outside, breathing the fresh air and hearing the twirping of the birds. Well, at least I would hear them, if it wasn't for my headphones.

After a walk of a whole hour, my legs are hurting now, because of steep hills, I finally arrive in Professor Sycamore's laboratory in Lumiose city. It's a big and very technical building, with doors that open by themselves.

I step inside and are immediately greeted by

a cheering, feminine voice. I look over to the reception and talk to the lady:"Umm, Hi. I have an appointment with Professor Sycamore."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Rutherford, right?" "Yes. Could you tell me where to go? I've never been here." "Of course. Just take the elevator to the second floor. He should be waiting or you there." Thanks."

I pout a bit. I hate elevators. The thought of something lifting me up without my power over itmakes me nervous. Luckily, we don't have them in my town.

Finally, the moment that could change my life completely. There he was, sitting in his chair, clicking somethin on his computer.

As soon as I come in, his concentration on the monitor fades, and a big smile covers his face. "Ah, Blake. Good that you came. Sit down, have a tea. I need to discuss something with you."

He points at an empty chair on the other side of his desk. Slowly, I approach the chair. I was nervous as all hell. "So, how was the trip here?

The big city is something completely different from the town, isn't it?." "Yeah, it's way more crowded. But it isn't as loud as I imagined."

" Good, good. Okay, enough talking. I know your test scores for the finals at Sinnoh University, I know that you are more than qualified to become a professor on your own!"

'He looked that up? Well, yeah, my scores were decent and I even aced in english, but what does that have to do with Pokémn?' "I know it's been annnoying you for years, you, the only one without a Pokémon. I want to change that"

'Did he? Did he just say that? THAT?! That ONE sentence I waited for 8 long years! Finally! Finally I get my own companion to travel around with!' I probably had the biggest smile of my live at that moment.

"I want you to choose a starter Pokémon. Here and now. Sadly, we don't have the typical Kalos starters, but we have the starter Pokémon from Hoenn!"

'Oh man, I really wanted a Greninja. It just looks so badass! But hey, as long as I get a Pokémon to travel with, I'm happy.'

He took a suitcase off of a table with some scrap and some little devices. "You can choose between the Water-Pokémon Mudkip, which will become a water-ground type.

You could choose Torchick, which will become a fire-fighting type. Or you could choose Treeko, a grass type that will always be a grass type Pokémon." 'Hmm, Treecko is the only one that doesn't change?

Treeckos probably don't get chosen often because of that...' "I'll choose Treecko." "Ah, the little grass lady. I hope you two will have fun on your journey. Here, take these." He handed me a little bag. I open it.

Inside it there are a Pokédex, a little device that kind of looks like an in-ear headphone and a Pokéball. I take the Pokédex out of the bag and start it. A robotic, female-like voice comes from the little playing-card like Pokémon-Index.

"Please scan ID for verification." "What ID?" Sycamore hands me a little card. "Every trainer has his own ID. With it you can store Pokédollar. Or spend it in shops or after you loose a battle. It's a mix between points and money.

Trainers even get a little discount! I was so kind and filled your ID for you" "Thank you Sycamore. But I have one question." "What is it?" The young man, probably in his mid 20s, was a little confused, as he explained almost everything.

"Why do you give me a Pokémon now? You know my mother, so you probably know that I would've been working in Hoenn in a few weeks." "Well, I needed someone to help me with my research.

As you probably know, a few weeks ago, I send some children to explore the Kalos region with Pokémon." "Of course I know. Serena is my one of my neighbours." "Oh, yes, I forgot that.

Well, they didn't quite fulfill the job I sent them to do. That job was to research the mega-evolution. Two of them didn't find any mega-stones and the other 3 couldn't find out anything new.

So, I thought if I would send an academic mastermind, maybe he would find out something important." "First, I'm far from an academic mastermind.

I aced english, but in the other lessons I only was decent. I almost failed biology too." "Unimportant details." "And second, I don't know anything about mega-evolutions." "That's why I gave you these three Pokémon to choose from.

We have all three mega-stones for these Pokémon. As you chose Treeko as your partner, here you have the Sceptilite." He handed me a green shimmiering stone. It almost looked like a little emerald.

"All you have to do is evolving your Treeko to a Sceptile. Then you need a catalysator. That can be anything. A ring, a necklace, a bracelet. It needs this stone in it."

He lifted up a little pinkish stone. "I think a ring would be fine." "Okay, then you need to come next week to pick it up." Sure, when I can make my Treeko stronger with it. Also, what is this thing?" I lifted up the headphone-like thing. "That's a scientific masterpiece.

We have accomplished something that the humans dreamed of for very long. It's a communicator. Put it in your ear and ask your Treecko something." I did as he told me. "I hope we will get along with each other.

My name is Blake, and from today on I will be your trainer." A squeaky, female voice answers me back:" Hello Blake, I also hope that we get along. I'm glad that you chose me! I think Treeckos aren't as popular as Mudkips or Torchicks."

"What the?! I can understand her!" "As said, a scientific masterpiece! With it, you can understand every Pokémon! So, that's all! Now go, tell your mother that you will be helping me with your journey!

Also, this time, go trough the forest. A little training won't hurt." I scanned my ID with the Pokédex and put both of them into my pocket. I ask my Treecko:" Hey, do you want to go into you Pokéball or do you want to go alongside me?" "I think I will go with you."

"Okay, then. Thank you very much Sycamore. This is a dream come true for me." "Yes, I know. I hope you two have fun. I will call you when the ring is done." "Call me? But you don't have my telephone number."

"The Pokédex is a multifunctional device. It has the original Pokédex, a map, a phone, an attack-dex, an ability-dex, a notebook and so on. It would be best if you play around with it. You will get to know it sooner or later." "Sure thing. Now then, we will go now. Until next week!"

With those words I pushed the button of the elevator. I was so excited I didn't even feel nervous because of the elevator. "Hey, can I scan you with my Pokédex?" "Sure, why not?" I push a button on the Pokédex. The screen gives me a few options.

I press the "Pokédex" button and hold it over my Treecko. "Treecko, the wood gecko Pokémon. The grass-type starter Pokémon of Hoenn. It's evolutions are Grovyle and Sceptile.

The mega-evolution of Sceptile is the only Pokémon with the grass/dragon type-combination. Learned attacks of this Pokémon: Pound, Leer, Absorb and Razor Leaf." "Wait, Razor Leaf? Isn't that an attack that Treeckos don't learn normally?"

"I learnt it from other grass Pokémon in Hoenn. We were all held in a laboratory. But don't worry, the professors there were as nice as this one here." We talked so long that I didn't realize we already stood in front of the forest.

"Okay then, let's see how strong my first Pokémon is!" We went inside of the forest. The air was fresh, you could see Pokémon everywhere, eating, playing, living their everyday life. "Oh man, I don't want to attack those little things.

They're way to cute and innocent to hurt them." "Yeah, but without fighting, I can't get stronger. And if I can't get stronger, this whole journey is pointless." "You're right with that."

Then, suddenly, a girl was screaming in the distance. "What the? Come on, I want to see what is happening over there." I, without any warning, picked up my Treecko and ran to the direction the scream came from.

There was the girl, afraid of caterpie. Yes, a caterpie. One of the weakest Pokémon. But the girl was afraid of it so I thought we could help her. "Come on, let's catch that Caterpie." "What? Why?"

"That girl seems to be afraid of it. Also, I would gain a new Pokémon and you would gain Exp." "You're right... Okay, let's do it!" I set her down on the ground. The moment I waited my whole life for.

My first Pokémon battle. With all the excitement and happiness I stored over the last few hours I yelled: "Treecko, Razor leaf!"

We hope you liked the first chapter of our fanfiction "A whole new world". It's the first fanfiction we ever wrote, so comments and critique are very appreciated. The next chapter should come in a not too long time and is written in the perspective of the female character Nira. The chapter after that is written by me and in the perspective of my character Blake. We don't know yet, but this chapter will probably be the only one with a perspective change in the middle of it. So, stay tuned and enjoy the glorious confusion of Nira and Blake as they gett to know each other.


	2. A little walk and a lot of talking

"Alright. Once again. A pokèwhat?"

"A Pokèmon"

First, I get lost. Then, I wake up in a forest and... I don't even know when I fell unconscious!. Then a giant-mutant-Caterpillar appears out of the blue. That was terrifying enough. But then this dude appears with yet another weird creature and somehow freaking catches the mutant caterpillar; and according to him it is a Pokèmon.

Now, what the bloody hell is a Pokèmon?!

"How can you not know what a Pokèmon is? And over all, you got scared by the smallest and less dangerous of them all!"

"Listen here, you little shit. My day has been bad enough already! I am not in the mood for you to come and ask why the fuck I got terrified when seeing a freaking /giant caterpillar/!"

He just raised an eyebrow, my anger clearly meaning nothing to him.

"As I said, the smallest Pokèmon. And I already told you it is not a caterpillar, it's a Caterpie"

"I dont care what its correct name is! And by that, you mean that there are bigger PokèwhateverThey'reCalled!?"

I really don't want to look like a weak girl in front of this guy, but the thought of more mutant plants or insects even bigger than this Caterpie-Creep makes me want to curl up in a ball and miss my old life.

But I won't, I still have some pride left.

" Yeah. Gyarados, as an example, can become up to six meters Long" I would have taken this as something useful and good information. But this dude is /smirking/. He wants to freak me out! And I-... Wait, six meters?

Yup. I'm screwed.

I really don't know what I would do if I found one of those things on the forest. That if I was alone.

... I could ask this guy to guide me.

No. Bad idea. That is a really bad obviously don't like each other.

"Anyway, how is it that you don't know what a Pokèmon is?" He looks at me raising an eyebrow, yet the same bored-I-am-better-than-you look was still on his eyes."I never ever heard of something such as Pokemon before!" "Where the hell do you live? Under a rock?" "No. It happens that I live on San Pedro. a really big and wealthy city, by the way!" If this boy wants to be a sarcastic lil' shit then I'll play along and be a sarcastic lil' shit as well.

"You live where?" For once this dude stops smirking and looks really confused, as if he has never heard of one of the best cities in the state! "The only big city anywhere near here is Lumiose City. Perhaps you got lost just because you forgot the way back there? Though, that doesn't explain how is it that you don't have idea of what a Pokèmon is or why you call it a different way..."

Now, I am even more confused. Lumiose City? But... If I think about it, Lumiose City may be a way to get back to my home! Well, to my house. That is not a place I can call my home.

"And what if you take me to Lumiose City?" "And what if you take me to Lumiose City?"

We both talk at the same time and right after look at each other for a moment.

Okay, now it won't be difficult making him take me there.

"There is someone there that might know about that city you're talking about" he didn't look very excited about the idea of taking a girl who he didn't know and that got scared with the smallest Pokèmon and that above all is acting like a brat to this city; but if he volunteered to do so, that is enough for me.

"We are going to Lumiose City, then" I stand up, looking at him.

He simply nodded and started walking, his weird... I think that is a Pokemon as well... Following him.

That thing makes me sliiightly nervous, but I guess I will have to deal with it if I want him to take me to this professor he is talking about.

And until now, I notice he has been talking. Oops...

"Eh, what was that, again?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at me.

"You should pay more attention, no wonder why you're lost. I said that my name is Blake"

"Ah, that..."I just stay silent and walk behind him. Blake... Well, I don't like you Blake..."so, will you tell me your name?"

"Nah I don't want to."

He glares at me(or at least I think he did) and I just roll my eyes.

"I'm Nira"

This will surely be a really long way to go if the city is far and I have to deal with the black-haired boy.

But it will surely be fun as well.

"So, how far is that City from here?"

"Not so far. Like half an hour walking."

"Okay..." I don't really feel like talking to this guy and his little green creature follows him, looking at him almost as if they were talking.

Can those things talk? I really wonder that. What if they actually are evil? Or what if -...no. Can Pokemon die?

Now that I know there is a whole different world with weird little creatures around here I am, uhm, -curious- about them. If I can't go back to my city, I will probably have to deal with them for a long time. Because they're probably like animals. And animals are everywhere all around the world, perhaps Pokèmon are just the same, perhaps not.

I look back at those two and they are still holding a strange silent conversation.

Let's see this dude. He is black haired, his skin is not that pale, he wear simple adolescent clothes (jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirt) and her shares one single characteristic with me: The Chronic Bitch-face.

His black eyes always stare boringly at everything he sees, and he looks like he loves being an asshole. Ugh, great, just what I needed. I really hope getting to this stupid Lumiwhatever city doesn't take that long. Because, a bitch? I am that, I can deal with that. But, having to deal with another bitch? That's something I CAN'T do.

"Hey, dude" he looks at me with those 'WHAT, BETCH' eyes he has. "What?" "Can Pokèmon talk?""Not exactly, why do you ask?"

I simply shrug. "I was just curious, since you look so entertained looking at your little thing as you two were talking or something. So I just wanted to know." "Do you always talk this much?"

"Yes." He looked slightly surprised that I was not offended at all.

Of course I am not, I've dealt with assholes before. But even if he is an ass, I can't deny that he is actually attractive... Handsome... Fuck.

And I shouldn't complain, I mean, usually when hot guys notice me, they don't. So having this little shit helping me, is quite good in some weird way.

As we walk slightly faster, I start to look around. There aren't as many trees as before now, and the sky is getting cloudy, there is some people. Mostly teenagers, a redhead there, is that dude's hair green? (A/N: had to add Cylan at least from far), there is a blonde playing with a Pokèmon, and he is-...

I slowly stop walking an look at him. Blake stops as well and looks at me. "What's wrong?" "He looks exactly like my best friend"

"Then why don't you go talk to him? Maybe he knows how to get to your home." "No, that's not possible. Jack went missing months ago...Just keep moving." I slightly shake my head and start walking once again.

"How did he go missing?"

"None of your business" "Excuse me?" He says looking at me while raising an eyebrow. "You heard me, bitch." He sighs exasperated while shaking slightly his head.

"I don't know why I'm helping you" "Because I'm hot. Anyway, how long have we been walking? My feet already aches"

"We are already here"

Wait what? So quickly?!

I look at the city in front of us and frown a little.

"Oi, ass. How do you call this city, again?"

"Lumiose City, why?" "This is clearly Paris"


	3. The begin of the Journey

Blake's POV:

"Oi, ass. How do you call this city, again?" "Lumiose City, why?" "This is clearly Paris" "What? I've never heard of "Paris".

This is Lumiose, the biggest city of Kalos." "But that is the Eiffel Tower!" "No, THAT is the Prism Tower, and simultaneously the Gym of this city."

"Bu-" Nira frowns as she seems to take a closer look. "Hm, you're right, it looks more like a proper Tower and not like a grid like the Eiffel Tower."

"Okay, well, we need to go this way. His lab isn't far from here." "Lab? As in Laboratory?" "No, Lab as in Mountain. Of course Laboratory!"

I step up the pace of my walking and Nira follows me. I look down, to my little Treecko. "Hey, can I give you a nickname?"

"WHAT? No, I don't know you and I certainly don't want you to call me anything else than my name!" Nira thought I meant her. "Not you, dumbass.

I meant my Treecko." The squeaky voice answers: "Sure, I don't have a problem with that. As long as I like it." "Good. Then I will call you Dracaena from now on."

"Dracaena? What is that supposed to mean? What language is that?" Of course, from where should a Pokémon raised in a kind of orphanage know latin?

I want to answer but Nira is faster:" It's latin, and it's the scientific term for Dragonplant. But why do you want to call her Dragonplant?"

"Well, Sycamore, the professor we're going to, has told me that Mega-Sceptile, the Mega-Evolution of Sceptile, the last evolutionary form of Treecko has the unique typing Grass-Dragon.

So I thought that it would be a fitting name. It also sounds female and, in my opinion, very strong and kinda majestic."

Treecko, a.k.a Dracaena, seems to like it:" Sure, why not. It isn't too bad, so if you want to, you can call me that." Meanwhile, we reached the lab. "Okay, I'll call you Dracaena then.

And also, we've arrived at the lab." We go inside and the secretary raises an eyebrow. "Hey, weren't you here this morning already? Need any questions answered or any help with being a trainer?"

"No, I want to talk to Sycamore. I found this girl in the forest and she seems to be out of another world or dimension or something. Does he have time?"

"Unfortunately, no, he has some appointme-". As she begins to talk, Sycamoresteps out of the elevator. "Blake? What is it? Need help with anything?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you about something. Do you have time?" "I don't. Buuuuuuuuut, because it's you, I'll make an exception. So, what is it you want to talk about?"

I pull Nira in front of me. "I found this girl in the forest. She seems to be out of a world or dimension without Pokémon." "What? Why would you think that?"

"Because she said she was out of some kind of city I didn't know." "But that alone doesn't say she is out-" "She got scared by a caterpie."

"Oh. Well, first of all, my name is Sycamore." "Nira." "Well, would you be so kind to tell me where you are from? And maybe how you got in our world?"

"I would, if I could." "Well, that's a problem. If we knew how you got here, we maybe would have gotten an idea on how to bring yo back."

"Wait, so you want to tell me I need to stay here, in this world with giant caterpillars and 6 meter snakes?!" "Unfortunately, yes. Well, this is interesting.

If you have to stay here, and you happen to run into my newest researcher, maybe you two could explore the Kalos region together?" "No way. If I have to stay here, I don't want to get near any other of those Pokéwhatsoevers.

That Caterpie or what you call it and that green grass lizard are enough for me." "Well, that would be boring. You get into a world of mystical creatures that don't exist in your own world and you don't want to know anything about them?"

"No thanks." "Well, your decision. Blake, how's your trainer life going?" "Good, good, I caught the caterpie she was so afraid of. I also named my Treecko and she has some special moves that normal Treeckos don't have."

He turns to Nira again. "Are you sure you don't want to go on an adventure? Most of the Pokémon aren't even scary, they're just cute.

Also, you would have a lot of fun, battling others, training your Pokémon, caring for them. This guy over here", he points at me, "has waited his entire life to go on an adventure, but only now got the chance to."

"Is an adventure THAT amazing, that I want to risk my life for it?" "You won't risk your life if you are half decent in survival and Pokémon training." That's why I've read many books about survival and Pokémon.

"But I don't have a Pokémon or anything. The only thing I have are these clothes." Sycamore frowns: "Well, I don't have any starters anymore, the two I had were sent back to Hoenn. I still have all the beginning stuff for trainers,

but without a Pokémon they're useless. Wait, Blake, you said you caught the caterpie." "Yeah, it was very easy to catch. It only took one hit."

A smile flashes upon the face of the professor. "Well, if you were so kind..." "Wait, you want me to give her my caterpie?" "Oh hell no! I'm NOT going to travel around with that thing!"

Nira still seems to be in a kind of shock from the little bug-type Pokémon. "I don't have a problem with that. If I desperately wanted a caterpie I just can go into the forest again, there are loads of them."

Both Sycamore and me look at Nira. "Don't worry, it's a bug-type." "And why shouldn't I worry then?" "Because bug-types are known for they're quick evolutions. So after a little while of training you would have a Butterfree."

"Okay, and what kind of abomination is that?" "I take my Pokédex out of my bag, open the Dex-Site for Butterfree and show her a picture of it.

"Ah, a butterfly. Well, that isn't too bad...Ahh, I don't want to sit on my ass my whole life. Give me all of that beginner stuff." "Sure thing. Also, Blake, your Mega-Ring is done."

"Already?! Didn't you say it would take a week or so to create?" "Well, normally it would. But the creators of it went super excited when I told them it would be an academic,

so they rushed themselves and created it in under a day. They never were that fast." Sycamore hands her the same bag as he gave me and explained everything to her.

"Well then Blake, if you would be so kind and would give this lady her Pokémon." "Sure thing." I searched the Pokéball in my bag, only to remember that I had it attached to my belt several seconds later.

"Here, have fun with it." I give her the Pokéball. Sycamore then looked at me and then said to both of us:

"Well then, have fun on your journey, you two. I have to go now, or I'll lose my job." After he finshed that sentence, he grabbed the metal suitcase laying on his table and ran to the elevator.

Nira is the first one to break the awkard silence between us:" Well then, what do we do now, you academic genius.?" "Shut up, I'm thinking... Well, it would be a good idea to train our Pokémon."

"Well, then lead the way, because I know absolutely nothing about this whole place."


End file.
